


Christmas Eve Party

by lost_and_found



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human Resources, Manager(s), Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, alternate universe-business, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_and_found/pseuds/lost_and_found
Summary: It seems like at every office Christmas party of BHR Corporation since 2014, Tom Hiddleston, CEO, has eyes only for HR Coordinator, Leona Marks.





	1. Christmas Party 2014

He had found a peaceful corner-as peaceful as they come in a party-leaning against the counter, a glass of whiskey in hand, rolled-up sleeves, eyes fixed on her. He recalled the first time he had noticed her. It was exactly two years ago, at this very building, at the office Christmas party. He remembered every single detail of that night, as if it happened yesterday. Two years had passed so quickly. She was now standing right there, in the same room, but so far away from him, having barely acknowledged him all night, and he couldn't help getting lost in a memory long forgotten.

_"Hiddleston, you asshole! Merry Christmas!", Chris Evans, HR Department Manager, exclaimed as soon as Tom stepped into the big office. Tom made his way to Chris, a small smile on his face._

_"You know, I would appreciate it if you didn't call the CEO of BHR Corporation an asshole in front of every employee", Tom scolded Chris, but they both knew that he barely meant it._

_Of course, Tom always maintained a serious face when at work. He was a respectable business-man, a young Brit whose education and hard work had gained him a high position at the company. All the employees liked him, because he was fair and down-to-earth, and was working his ass off to keep the business succeeding. He was especially favoured by female employees, and who could blame them really? The guy looked like a model, with his tall and slim figure, his beautiful facial features, and his amazing taste in clothes._ _But he wasn't like Chris._

_Chris was also a very good-looking man, but he had a reputation for screwing female employees. He was always a big flirt and there was no way a beautiful woman would work there and not have slept with him. Tom had never been a fan of such behaviour and would often mention his disapproval to Chris, but there was nothing more he could do about it. After all, Chris was an excellent manager and his best friend. To Tom, office sexual relationships were forbidden. There was no corporate rule stating it, but he always thought that it made things complicated at work, and work was what he was there to do._

_"C'mon, man! It's a Christmas party. Stop being so uptight", Chris said loud enough for everyone to hear. Tom shook his head, smiling at his friend's remarks. The two men walked to the custom-made bar and ordered their drinks, each taking a stool, and taking a moment to observe the people around them dancing and laughing. "Why the fuck are you wearing a suit again, man?"_

_"I came straight from a meeting, mate. And I'm not staying long. I'm flying home tomorrow", Tom explained, warmth spreading inside him at the thought of reuniting with his family after five months._

_"You know, you work too much", Chris stated matter-of-factly._

_"I'm a CEO. I'm paid to work too much", Tom said and took a sip from his drink._

_"Even though you could use some of your time to fuck a pussy every now and then", Chris winked at his friend who shook his head in disbelief. It always amazed Tom how he could be such good friends with someone so different from him._

_"Right. Because I can't be deemed a successful business-man unless I have a different girl in my bed every night", Tom joked at Chris' lifestyle._

_"I would very much like to have that girl in my bed every night", Chris said and Tom followed his gaze to the door where a tall, thin brunette entered the room. Leona Marks, HR Coordinator and member of Chris' department. Tom remembered having briefly met her a couple of months ago when she joined the team. And he definitely remembered how Chris would not shut up about wanting to take her on his desk every day he would enter his office. Two things about Leona made an impression with Tom; one, that she had not yet slept with Chris, which was rather rare when Chris wanted a woman, and two, that she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And at that moment, Tom did something he was sure he had never done before. He let his eyes roam over her body, checking how her fitted dress hugged her curves. "My, my... Did you just check Leona out, Hiddleston? Well, man, as of now, I'm stepping down. She's yours to win over", Chris mocked him, waving at Leona who made her way to them._

_"Don't be ridiculous, Chris. You can have any girl you want. I'm not interested", Tom tried to sound neutral._

_"I know I can, man. I just don't want you to suffer", Chris whispered close to Tom's ear, as Leona had now reached them. He stepped from the stool, put his hand on her waist and kissed her cheek. "Leona, darling, you look even more stunning today"._

_"Thank you, Chris", Leona smiled gently and returned the kiss. "Hello, Mr. Hiddleston. Merry Christmas", she extended her hand to Tom, who had stood from the stool he was sitting on. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently._

_"Merry Christmas, Miss Marks", he smiled genuinely at her, intoxicated by her scent._

_"Oh, fuck you both. Cut the formalities and be normal people. What is it with you Brits?", Chris exclaimed, making Tom and Leona laugh. "Excuse me", he said quickly and started walking towards a group of people. When he had taken a few steps, he turned around, locked eyes with Tom and mouthed "hit that". He then turned again and left._

_Tom and Leona spent the whole night at each others' company. He was always so busy that he barely knew anything about her. Even the fact that she, like him, was British had escaped his mind until she had greeted him that night. That alone had given them a lot to talk about. He was fascinated by the way she talked, her background, her story of moving to America. And he was mesmerized by her beauty. He hoped she didn't notice how he sometimes spaced out while listening to her, or how he would lick his lips at the thought of kissing hers. No woman had ever had such an effect on him. She was driving him mad and he was having impure thoughts, thoughts he should never have for an employee. For the first time, he couldn't blame Chris for wanting her. Tom wanted her and the mere thought of the possibility of making her his was having an effect he would soon not be able to hide from anyone._

_"I thought you weren't staying long", Chris interrupted Tom and Leona's talk._

_"I...I wasn't", Tom was secretly hoping that Chris wouldn't say anything stupid in front of Leona, making him look like a fool._

_"I'm sorry. I kept you here with my talking", Leona beat Chris to whatever clever remark he was about to make._

_"No, not at all", Tom hurried to answer. He didn't want her to think that he wasn't having an amazing time with her, because he certainly was. "I'm leaving shortly, after I show Leona the report I need her to make before New Year's Eve", he turned to his friend._

_"You two are unbelievable. Especially you, Hiddleston. You just can't let the poor girl have an easy night, can you?", Chris shook his head in disapproval._

_"Actually, Chris, I'm the one who asked Tom to give me a heads-up on the report. I can't believe you hadn't even told me about it", Leona spoke on both her and Tom's defense._

_"Whatever", Chris threw his hands in the air and walked away. Tom and Leona looked at each other and laughed._

_"Shall we?", Tom asked and when Leona nodded he motioned for her to lead the way to his office. They silently walked there, the music getting quieter as the approached the big office at the end of the hall. Leona stepped to the side and Tom reached for the key in his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it for her. As soon as they were both inside his office, he closed the door behind him. He silently scolded himself for doing so, feeling unable to keep away not that they were alone._

_"Have a sit", he told her, motioning to the chair across his desk. "Just give me a moment to open my laptop and I'll explain everything"._

_"Tom, thank you so much for doing this. I know you had a meeting today and you must feel exhausted. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you", Leona apologized, while taking a sit._

_"_ _Nonsense. It's no trouble at all", he reappeared from behind his laptop to smile at her. "It's nice to know I'm not the only person who constantly thinks about work. Even though, I should advise you not to. A beautiful young woman like you should make time for herself". He looked at her panic washing over him when she blushed and looked down. "I'm so sorry, Leona. That was really inappropriate of me", he looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"No need to apologize. It's OK", Leona looked at him again and smiled._

_"No, it's not. I made you feel uncomfortable", he said shrugging his shoulders._

_"I just never thought a man like you would think I'm beautiful", Leona answered, her words almost a whisper. Tom looked at her in awe. He wanted to tell her that he had never in his whole life seen a woman so beautiful as her. That nobody had ever made him feel like he would lose himself, his composure. That she was making him feel like a smitten teenager. That he would take her right there and then if she would let him. He got up from his chair and made his way to her. He lowered himself in front of her and searched for her eyes._

_"You really are beautiful, Leona. I mean that. And I am no different than any other man who would tell you exactly the same thing", he smiled gently when she looked at him. He needed to walk away or he would kiss her, but no matter how hard his mind was trying, his body was not following orders._

_"I just...I've always thought that a man with your status and especially your looks would have been around many beautiful women to think of me as one of them", Leona confessed and had Tom smile in a second. He couldn't believe he might be having a chance with her._

_"You think I look good?", he asked her while sitting up to his full height again, his voice stern. He had her look at him from below. Tom extended his hand to her and when she gave him hers, he helped her up on her feet. "Answer my question, Leona", he took a step closer and whispered close to her ear. She couldn't speak. Her nose was next to his neck and she could smell his cologne. All she could do was nod her head. "Will you let me take you to dinner when I'm back from England?", he asked, taking his chances._

_"But...you're practically my boss", she looked at him in disbelief._

_"Leona, if you don't want to go out with me, it's perfectly fine. But if you're hesitating because I'm you boss, I'll do everything in my power to persuade you to say yes", he looked at her warmly. "I don't do this often. And I don't do this here at all. But I can't help myself with you. I was supposed to have left two hours ago, and I'm still here because of you"._

_"Kiss me", she breathed heavily._

_"What?", Tom asked in disbelief. "Really?", he couldn't believe she was giving him that chance. He closed whatever remaining space there was between them, cupped her face in his hand and put his lips on hers slowly. A few seconds later he smiled into the kiss and so did she. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Then, he kissed her again, more demanding this time. "I can't get enough of you", he breathed heavily when he broke the kiss._

_"Keep kissing me then", she urged him on._

_"The problem is that if I keep kissing you, I'm afraid I won't stop at that", he griped her waist and kissed her again, this time his tongue licking at her lips. She opened her mouth and let her own tongue linger on his. Tom deepened the kiss even more, and Leona moaned. His hand traveled to her hips and he griped them forcefully, moaning himself. He started walking them towards his office, and when her bum hit its surface, he griped her ass and put her on it. His lips started kissing her cheek, then her neck, making their way to her cleavage, while his hands opened her knees and Tom was now standing between her legs. "I want you", he breathed in between kisses. "Please, tell me you want this, Leona, because in a minute I won't be able to stop. God, how I want to fuck you!", he growled and kissed her lips vigorously. Leona gasped at his sudden change of character. She never thought Tom Hiddleston was one to dirty talk._

_"Please, Tom, don't stop", she begged. He suddenly stopped, took a step back and looked at her. Leona blushed._

_"Tell me what you want", he demanded in a husky voice._

_"You", Leona didn't shy away and looked right into his eyes lustfully._

_"No. Lead me to your pleasure, sweetheart. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you and I promise you I will". Tom didn't even know how he remained so composed at that moment, playing that game with her. He could feel himself being already painfully hard. Leona smirked and extended her hand, bringing him closer to her by his shirt._

_"Undress me. Leave only my heels on", she whispered in his ear. Tom nearly came at her words. "I want you to fuck me with your suit on and me completely naked, on your desk. I have fantasized about this ever since I met you", she confessed and Tom couldn't believe his luck. Oh, the things he could do to her._

_He helped her on her feet and slowly took off her dress, revealing a lace set of underwear and a breathtaking body. He turned her around and lowered her upper body on his desk. He stepped right behind her, knowing that she was now fully aware of his erection, of what she was doing to him. He started kissing the back of her neck and her shoulder blades, until he reached the hook of her bra. He unclasped it and helped her out of it, taking the chance to cup her breasts and play with her nipples. His hands roamed at her body and his lips kissed her backed until he fell to his knees behind her. With his hands he lowered her panties to her knees and kissed her ass cheeks. Then, he bit them and she yelped at the sudden pain. He kissed the same spots again and continued towards the back of her thighs. He lowered her panties to her ankles and helped out of them, noticing the moist that had gathered at her exposed cunt._

_"Is that for me, sweetheart?", he growled and feather-touched her slit with one finger. She gasped and nodded, but he couldn't see her from down there. "Use your words, babygirl", he commanded._

_"Yes, Tom. You've made me so wet. Please, lick my cunt", she moaned._

_"Oh, darling. Since you asked so nicely", he stated and quickly opened her up more by stretching her ass cheeks with his big hands. He brought his face closer to her and started licking at her slit, having her mewling in seconds. Leona put her hand on her mouth to silence her moans and suddenly felt a sting on her ass, brought by his hand. "I want you to be as loud as you can, sweetheart. I want to hear you lose all control and I want to hear you calling my name when I make you come again and again"._

_"Tom, they'll hear us", she tried to reason with him. "Oh, my God! The door's unlocked too"._

_"Leave it. No one's going to come into my office", he inserted a long finger into her warm entrance. "And they won't hear us. We are at the other end of the hall and the music's too loud". He started pumping his finger faster now, as if he was trying to test if she would obey him. And to his delight, she did. She started grunting and moaning and asking for more. And more he gave her. He inserted a second finger when he felt she was wet enough to take it without any discomfort, and started licking at her clit._

_"Oh, God! Tom, Tom, I'm coming! Ahhhh", she screamed and he felt her fluids running down his fingers. He kept pumping them inside her and he licked her clean. When she came down from her high, he took his fingers out and stood to his feet. He reached for her neck, and made her arch her back. He kissed her deeply and let her taste herself on his tongue. He wanted her to know how good she tasted. She could hear rattling from behind her and instantly knew that he was undoing his pants._

_"Turn around, darling", he said warmly and when she did he took her hands and put them on his straining bulge. She bit her lip, feeling his length, mentally preparing herself for it. Tom put a hand on her shoulder, leading her to her knees in front of him. "Be a good girl and take my cock out, will you?". Leona happily obliged to his request. She unzipped his pants and lowered them, along with his briefs, to his knees. She looked at his impressive cock and licked her lips. "Put it in your mouth, babygirl". And that was all he needed to say before she licked his full length and then took her in her mouth inch by inch._ _Tom threw his head back and started moaning, urging her on, leading her to suck him the way he needed her to. He was trying really hard not to steady her head with his hands and start fucking her mouth roughly. "That's it, sweetheart. You're amazing, Leona. Suck my cock faster". And that she did until he had to stop her. He really wanted to cum in her mouth, but he mostly wanted to feel her cunt clenching on his cock. "Stop, darling". She let go of his cock with loud pop. He helped her to her feet and kissed her. "I think it's time I fucked you, babygirl". And with that he turned her around, her palms on his desk, and drove his cock to the hilt, earning a loud scream of his name from her._

_"Fuck me, Tom. Please! Please, baby!", she screamed and every sound she made was driving him crazy. He knew that he wouldn't last long. All this pre-sex session of theirs was adding to his long absence from any sexual activity. He leaned forward and put his fingers on her chin until she was looking at him. He smiled and started kissing her, his rhythm now erratic. He kept one hand around her waist, and the other traveled down to her clit, massaging it fast._

_"Cum for me, babygirl. I want to feel you cumming on my cock", he whispered between kisses. And when she did, she screamed at the top of her lungs, sure that everyone on the building had heard her. Her cunt started clenching on his cock and Tom knew he wasn't far behind her. "I want to cum in your mouth", he said breathlessly and she nodded. He took his cock out of her and she turned around and kneeled in front of him. She raised his shirt with her hands to give him space and opened her mouth, while he took his cock in his hand, pumping it vigorously, his head thrown back. Oh what a sight he was. "I'm cumming, Leona. Swallow it all, babygirl. Goooood!", he shouted and his cum spurted out of his cock and onto her tongue. She patiently waited until he was done, and then rolled her tongue in her mouth and swallowed. Tom was panting heavily and leaned forward, his face close to hers, ready to kiss her._

_"I taste of cum, Tom", she warned him._

_"I don't give a fuck", he said firmly and kissed her. He helped her on her feet again. "Are you ok?", he asked. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"._

_"You were perfect", she smiled at him and reached for her dress. Once they were presentable again, having helped each other back on their clothes, he sat on his desk chair and she sat on his knees._

_"Should we take a look at the report now?". She nodded, He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. About half an hour later, he was done briefing her. "Can I call you while I'm away?", he asked feeling like a schoolboy asking a girl out for the first time in his life._

_"I would very much like that", she responded smiling and wrote her phone number on the report in his laptop, and clicked save. "Maybe I should go back"._

_"You go. I'll fix the office and be right out", he said and gave her a demanding kiss._

_Leona reached for the door. Before she opened it, she turned around and found Tom still looking at her. She smiled and he winked at her. She opened the door and found Chris there, his hand raised as if ready to knock. She froze and so did Chris._

_"You two fucked, didn't you?"_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Christmas Party 2015

He felt the blood boiling in his veins at Chris' proximity to her. He had his arm placed around her shoulders while they were talking with a group of other employees. It hit him right then how strange it was that almost no one had come to talk to him. Maybe he seemed awfully distant and lost in thought. Why would anyone want to talk to the Grinch anyway?, he thought. But they were right. He was awfully lost in his thoughts. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he couldn't help thinking of how he could have her in his arms right now, had he not been a complete asshole exactly one year ago, at this very building, at the office Christmas party. He gulped his whiskey down and asked for another one, as if he needed it to recall a memory that he knew he would never forget.

_"Thomas, we're going to be late", Leona moaned as Tom started kissing her neck, his body close to her back, his hands on her hips. He looked at her lustfully through the bathroom mirror of his loft, where she was putting the final touches to her make up._

_"But I won't be able to fuck you in a week, babygirl. And you have no idea how hard this skirt is making me", he whispered in her ear, pushing his hips forward to verify his words. His hands traveled up to her breasts and he caressed them over her thin black shirt, earning a loud moan from her._

_"I think you're giving me a pretty accurate idea right now, baby", she breathed, feeling her self-control slipping away. She gasped when he suddenly turned her around and pushed her bum on the side of the sink._

_"I'm not playing, Leona", he said huskily, his eyes piercing her. "I don't know if it's the fact that I'm going to miss your body, or this skirt, or the memory of taking you on my desk this time last year, but I'm going to fuck you right here, right now, Christmas party be damned. And I promise you, you will enjoy every bit of it". And with that, he attacked her lips with his. He put his hands on her ass cheeks and pushed her up, until she was slightly in the air. Leona brought her knees higher and circled her legs around his hips. Tom carried her like that to his bedroom, still kissing her, and laid her gently on his bed. He left her there panting, took a few steps back and sit in the chair across his bed. Leona looked at him puzzled. "Show me what's underneath these clothes, babygirl", he demanded, his voice steady, full of authority._

_"But, Thomas, I thought you wanted to fuck me", she blushed, all of a sudden too conscious of herself under his wolfish eyes._

_"Oh, my darling, I will. But that doesn't mean that I won't take my time with you", he stated in a husky voice, the thought of fucking her making him harder by the second. "Now, begin"._

_Leona sit up from the bed and stood next to it. She turned her body around with her back to Tom, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. She untugged it from her shirt, lowered her hands and let it slip from her body to the floor, revealing her red bra. Tom took a deep breath at the sight in front of him. This woman was going to make him mad sooner or later. She could make his heart stop for a second and his cock throb in his pants. He palmed his erection, his eyes fixed on her. She put her fingers behind her back and unzipped her leather skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Tom growled when he saw her flaunting her ass at him in a red excuse of panties, black garters and black thigh high socks. Her high heels only accentuated her long legs even more. Leona turned her head to look at him and winked when she caught his eyes. She slowly turned around and let him roam at her body, her bum touching the nightstand, crossing her legs._

_"This was meant for after the party, as a proper goodbye before your trip back home. And you just had to go and ruin the surprise", she giggled._

_"I'm going to ruin everything I see in front of me right now, including that tight cunt of yours, sweetheart", he said huskily, still palming his cock over his pants. "Get back on the bed, spread your legs and play with your clit for me, babygirl. I want to see how you'll pleasure yourself while I'm gone", he asked firmly. Leona hesitated for a moment. It was the first time he had asked of her something like that. "Do it now, Leona". She knew better than to disobey him. She didn't want to either. She_ _lay on his bed and spreads her legs widely. She sucked her index finger and with the other hand she pulled her panties to the side, giving him a nice view of her glistening cunt. She brought her wet finger to her clit and touched it, moaning. "Tell me how wet you are, darling", Tom demanded._

_"I'm soaked, Thomas. This feels so good, baby", she moaned and gasped for air, the movement of her finger getting faster. Tom unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He hastily brought them down along with his boxers. Leona opened her eyes at the sound and looked at him. Her eyes transfixed on his hand circling his big cock, pumping it slowly. "Oh, God, Thomas. Please, put your cock inside me"._

_"Soon, babygirl. Right now I need you to insert a finger inside your cunt and fuck yourself for me. Don't close your eyes and don't look away from mine", he commanded her, his voice strained. Once again she obeyed him, inserting a long finger in her cunt and instantly pumping it furiously in and out. Tom was lost in the sight of her. He matched her speed with his own hand pumping his cock, worried that he would not be able to stop before he came. That was when he heard her scream his name, reaching her climax, and he almost lost it. He slowed down his movement until she completely stopped and took her fingers away from her cunt. "Lick your finger clean, babygirl", he asked warmly and stood from the chair. He slowly took his clothes off, never losing sight of her, and walked to the bed._

_"Please, Tom", she begged. "Please, fuck me"._

_"As you wish, sweetheart", he smiled and kneeled in front of her spread legs. He put her ankles on his shoulder, her back now laid completely on the mattress, and buried his cock in her cunt, grunting and cursing at her tightness. He wanted her. He needed to feel her. He kept an unforgiving pace, pumping his cock in and out of her roughly, earning every moan and little scream coming from her mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "I'm so close, babygirl. You're fantastic!", he said between kisses. "Cum for me"._

_"Yes, Thomas. Yes! Oh, God! Fuck!", she screamed loud enough so that every single person in the building could know she was his. Her cunt clenched and she came hard, bringing her with him, feeling his hot seed hitting her walls while he was calling her name like a mantra. He fell next to fer, still panting, and dragged her in his arms._

_"Go get dressed, darling. We're going to be late", he whispered kissing the top of her head._

_"Oh, now you care!", Leona exclaimed and Tom laughed hard._

_Tom gave her a quick kiss and untangled his arm from her shoulder. Leona smiled and got up from the bed, picking her clothes from the floor. Half an hour later, they were in his car driving to the office.Tom drove to the underground parking, parked in an empty space and stopped the engine of his black Jaguar._

_"Go ahead, darling. I'll be right behind you", Tom said plainly, avoiding her eyes._

_"Is there something wrong? I can wait, you know", Leona said sensing something was wrong._

_"No need, darling", he replied hastily._

_"You don't want to be seen with me, do you?", she asked. Tom looked at her and then lowered his eyes, remaining silent for what seemed like ages. "Unbelievable!". She could feel anger flowing inside her. "I'm just a fuck toy to you, aren't I? It's been a year, for fuck's sake", she continued as he was about to speak. "What, Tom? What are you going to say? That you're still not sure about us?", she almost screamed, but stopped for a moment to calm herself down. "I don't mind if all you wanted was to have a warm body for sometime. I just somehow always thought that you would let me know....", she spoke quietly. "I guess I was wrong". She looked at him expectedly, but he didn't say anything._

_He knew he was an excuse of a man. He had treated her in a way he hated. He was always so hard on Chris for fucking girls and then never even calling again, but Chris at least always cleared the air before he took a girl to bed. Chris always let them know that he wasn't interested in anything more than that. It wasn't that Tom ever told Leona that they were a real couple, but he never said that fucking her was all he was interested in either. He would let her spend the weekend at his house, cuddle with her in the couch watching movies, take her out to dinners. To him, that was the only way to treat the woman who was trusting him with the pleasure of her body. He just never thought that he had to mention that to her. Leona opened the door and got out, closing it behind her and making her way to the elevator. She never gave him another look, never said anything more to him. And Tom just remained there, looking at her until he couldn't see her anymore. His mind was screaming at him to follow her, but he didn't even know what to say. He sighed and threw his head back, then his hands hit the wheel with force. He didn't even know how long it was he had stayed in his car until he decided to go upstairs. His mind was playing at the night's events over and over again. She wasn't just a warm body,a pastime. He had a blast every time he was with her. There were times he was thinking about her when they were not together, more every day. She was a bright, beautiful and successful woman, with a good heart and a great sense of humor. And he loved her smile, her giggles, her eyes. He loved her body. He loved her. He needed to find her. He needed to talk to her. Tell her that he had willingly been blind all this time, in fear of getting hurt like he had the last time he let himself fall for someone. Or even hurting her when everyone at the office would believe that she was sleeping with her boss to gain something. He almost run to the elevator, got inside and went up. He rushed into the office, not even acknowledging the people wishing him Merry Christmas. He couldn't find her anywhere. He feared she had left. He panicked._

_"Where is Chris?", he asked another employee._

_"Oh, Merry Christmas, Mr. Hiddleston. I think I show him walking towards his office", she replied smiling._

_Tom rushed down the long corridor and didn't stop until he was in front of Chris' office door. He hurriedly turned the handle and opened the door. He froze. Leona was seated in Chris' chair, Chris at the edge of his office. He could see their faces being very close to each other, but they quickly turned to look at the door._

_"You put quite a show before", Tom spatted at Leona. "You blamed me for using you as a fuck toy, yet here you are, not even an hour later, kissing my best friend"._

_"What are you talking about, man?", Chris gritted his teeth._

_"You shut the fuck up!", he shouted, closing the door behind him with a loud thud. "You knew about us and yet you couldn't waste the time to hit on her. I thought we were friends, for fuck's sake!", Tom couldn't control himself, clenching his fists to keep himself from hitting Chris._

_"You are such a fucking moron, Tom! How dare you say something like that?", Chris moved towards Tom aggressively._

_"That's enough!", Leona cried out. She stood from her place and walked to Chris. "Thank you for listening", she smiled weakly. As she stepped under the light, Tom could now she the tears drying on her cheeks and his heart ached. He forgot everything, wanting more than anything to just take her into his arms and kiss her pain away. Leona walked to the door. "I don't want you anywhere near me ever again, Tom. You'll find my resignation on your desk when you're back from England". And with that, she opened the door and disappeared. Tom stood there, looking at the closed door, for the second time in one night letting her go. The sound of clapping brought him back to reality._

_"Good job, man", Chris shook his head. "You just managed to lose a great employee and probably the woman of your dreams. Congrats!", Chris almost screamed._

_"I saw you, Chris! You were kissing". Tom suddenly felt completely drained._

_"What exactly did you see, uh? 'Cos what was happening was me wiping away the tears she was wasting for your stupid face, you fuck", Chris explained, his voice harsh. "She loves you and you just had to go and fuck everything up, didn't you?"_

_"This is exactly why I didn't want to start anything with someone from the office", Tom replied._

_"This mess did not happen because she's an employee. This mess happened because you are an idiot", Chris said firmly. "Go fucking after her and win her back!"_

_"I lost her, mate... I betrayed her trust. I disappointed her. And I can't win that back"._

 

 


	3. Christmas Party 2016

To this very day, Tom doesn't even know how Chris persuaded Leona not to resign after last year's events. He was glad he could still get to see her often, but his heart ached every time their eyes met. She was always so cold and distant, just like she was right now. Deep down he hoped she had stayed because she wanted to give him a chance, and maybe she did, but Tom was so sure that she would never forgive him that he never even tried. After a while whatever there was between them was so well-hidden that people in the office had started talking about how Leona was _"the first employee Mr. Hiddleston hated"_.

Even though Tom and Chris had soon gone back to normal, Tom could still not shake the idea of Chris and Leona having something going on off of his head. But Tom knew better than to mention that to Chris. He knew better than to blame his friend for something he knew he would never do. He had let his jealousy blur his judgement only once and he would never do that again. Only he was to blame for pushing her away. Now he hated the he wasn't the one who could make her smile, but if that was the case, at least it would be someone he knew he could.

Seated alone in a quiet corner of the office, gulping his whiskey, never losing sight of her, replaying memories of their relationship in his head, he realised how angry he was getting. Angry with her for not seeing how difficult it had been for him all this time, angry that she seemed to just have forgotten what it was like to be with him, for letting him go so easily, for giving up on them at literally the first fight they had ever had. The blood was boiling in his veins, making him uneasy. Leona smiled to the small group of people around her and Tom heard her excuse herself. She made her way to the corridor leading to Tom's office, and he kept looking at her until she was out of sight. He stood from his seat and followed her quietly. He saw her opening the door to the ladies' room and getting inside. He took a quick look around and when he saw no-one, he followed behind her. He remained behind the closed door, looking at her, until she saw him through the mirror.

"Yours is at the other side of the corridor", Leona said firmly, checking herself in the mirror, avoiding his intense gaze.

"Mine is right here", Tom replied in an authoritative tone. That woman was doing things to him. He needed her in more ways than one, that he knew. But right now, he needed her in a very specific way. He slowly walked towards her, and she turned around, now looking at him. He couldn't understand what it was in her eyes, but he knew that it was not hate or distance. He was so desperate for her at that moment that he could work with anything that wasn't discouraging.

"What do you want, Tom?", she asked calmly.

"Please, Leona", he begged, not even knowing what for.

"You are unbelievable!", she exclaimed. "Are you out of women to fuck, Tom?".

"W-what?", he stammered. 

"Then, why are you here? Did you follow me to the ladies' room so that we could talk? After a whole year?", she asked obviously annoyed. Tom realised what a stupid move that was of him. _Of course she would think that, you idiot!_ "What is it with you and this place anyway? Why do you always have to be such an ass in here, at every Christmas party?", she almost yelled at him.

"I don't seem to recall you thought I was an ass when I fucked you in my office two years ago". Tom walked closer, and for every step his took forward, Leona took one backwards until there was no more room for her and her back hit the wall. "I did come here to fuck you, Leona. In fact, it's the only thing I can think of ever since I saw you tonight", he whispered close to her ear.

"You are such an ass!" She tried to push him out of her way and leave, but he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back to the wall. "Ouch! Let go of me, Tom!"

"No. No! Calm down, Leona!", he was still holding her, never letting go.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again and I meant that", she spat at him and stopped fighting him.

"But you stayed...", he pushed back. His hands started caressing her arms, making their way down to her hips.

"Not for you..."

"I know. You stayed for your own good. But you knew I'd be around. That must mean you don't hate me", Tom said quietly, his voice vulnerable and warm if only for a moment.

"You're right. But you seem too eager to change that right now, I see", she replied.

"Oh, babygirl", he laughed, his voice husky and dark. "So, you mean to tell me that if I were to touch your little cunt right now, I wouldn't find you dripping for me", he whispered in her ear and bit it. Leona gasped and Tom fell his cock twitch in his pants for the first time in a very long time. "I know you want me just as much as I want you, sweetheart". Tom leaned forward and kissed her jaw, surprised when she didn't push him away. He wouldn't be able to hold himself for much longer. He needed to feel her wet cunt around his stiff cock. "Can you feel how hard you're making me? I need you, Leona. Please..."

"Why are you doing this to me, Tom?", Leona moaned, unable to hold back under his ministrations. He was touching her body, kissing her neck, making her shiver.

"Because I know what it's like to have you in my arms, writhing for me. And I can't go one more day without that, babygirl", Tom looked deep into her eyes and kissed her passionately. And she let him, kissing him back. "Let me fuck you, Leona". Tom looked deep into her eyes, his way of letting her know of his lust for her at that moment. He kissed her jaw, all the way to her ear, and whispered to her again. "I need you, my darling girl. I think I might go crazy tonight if I don't have you".

He knew he had a massive effect on her. He could tell by the way her breathing had become quicker and the heat her body was radiating. Somehow, he thought this was the way to express his feelings to her. He wasn't one to put them in words or even romantic actions. He had never had that kind of relationship with a woman, not ever since he was in his 20s at least. He had cared for someone before, but solving things with sex had always been easy and convenient. And none of his past girlfriends had ever minded either. He honestly thought that showing her how much he wanted her was going to tell her how much he loved her. And he did. An awful lot.

"No, Tom", Leona said in a gasp. He didn't stop kissing her. "Thomas". That caught his attention. It had been so long since she had called him with his full name. He instantly remembered one night, something more than a year ago, at his house, in his bed, after having had mind-blowing sex with her, she had told him that Thomas suited him better, because it showed what a great man he was. How he wished he had leaved up to that. He looked at her, only to find her eyes full of tears that refused to fall. His heart was torn in a million pieces at that moment. It was exactly that moment that he realised how badly he had hurt her, the woman he loved, the woman who was everything he could ask for. "I won't do this with you. Not because I don't want you. My body would betray me anyway if I claimed that. But because it's not the only thing I want from you. And I'd rather have nothing than keep hurting myself in the hopes of you feeling the same way for me and wanting all the things I want". And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the door. Before she pushed it open, she took a deep breath, looked at him and smiled.

Tom was left there, once again, not able to run behind her and express his feelings for her. No matter how much pain he was experiencing at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to follow her and tell her all those things he had been hiding from her all this time. He knew this was his last chance, and he didn't take it.

***********************************************

"Where the hell have you been, man?", Chris smacked Tom on the shoulder as soon as he appeared from the corridor. "It's about time you gave your employees a New Year speech". Everyone applauded when Tom stepped in the middle of the room, a glass of whiskey Chris passed him in hand.

"Ahem... God, I hate these things and that idiot makes me do them all the time", Tom smiled at Chris who winked at him, and everyone laughed. "It's been a great year for our company and it's all due to the hard work each and every one of you did on a daily basis. Thank you for believing in our vision and for trusting me to guide you. Your efforts are the most important thing this company has to show. We get so caught-up in numbers sometimes, that we fail to realise that they don't just exist in a vacuum. They exist because of you. You are the mere reason we keep growing. And all of you are a true inspiration to me, because I look around in this room and I see not only good employees, but good friends, good fathers and mothers, good students. I see people who word hard 24/7. So, for the new year that is just around the corner, I wish you all find have the love and happiness I know from personal experience of knowing all of you, you deserve. Thank you", Tom raised his glass and so did everyone else in the room. They started clapping for him and Chris patted him in the back. With the corner of his eye, Tom spotted Leona. As the people in the room were starting to break the circle they had made around him, he knew he wasn't finished just yet. "Actually, I'd...", he started and everyone went back to their places, complete silence falling in the room, making him more nervous than he already was, "I'd like to add something. I hope this year those of us who have been stupid enough to not understand what a big change finding love can be in our lives, will finally be able to see it, and most importantly not be afraid to express it. You see, you all know I'm a very private guy, but let me tell you, this past year I managed to continuously drive the woman I love away". People started looking at each other, but Tom's eyes were transfixed on Leona. She shook her head. He couldn't tell if it was disapproval of what he was saying or disbelief that he could actually say it. But he was determined to say it anyway. Tom took a step forward, people moving to the side so he could make his way, and he only stopped when he was right in front of her. "Leona, I'm sorry. The truth is I want everything with you. And it scares the hell out me. I didn't want people to know about us, because I didn't want to fall for you. But I did anyway. I don't know how to do this right, but if you let me, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I love you, baby girl. And I'm willing to do anything as long as I can call you mine".

Everyone gasped, their eyes glued on Tom and Leona, looking from the one to the other. Leona remained silent, eyes fixed on Tom. She smiled and moved towards him. She touched his cheek with the palm of her hand, caressing it for a few seconds. Then, she moved head head next to his and whispered something in his ear, so no one but him could know what she said, and walked away. Tom laughed, everyone else confused with the situation. They looked as Leona made her way down the corridor, Tom following right behind her. 

"OK, everyone", Chris stood at the beginning of the corridor, catching everyone's attention and half blocking their view with his big figure. He turned his head and saw Leona opening the door to Tom's office, taking his tie in her hand and pulling him inside. "The party's over".

 

 


End file.
